User blog:Tav180/Final Destination : Attack on Pearl Harbor
It is an early morning on December 7,1941 John Walker has just woken up from a long sleep he see's his cabin mate is also still asleep he hears the sounds of boats and cars buzzing by . He walks outside to have a smell of the morning air then minutes later his cabin mate Russell Morgan also wakes up from a long sleep. They did heavy training yesterday and are still a bit soar " do you ever miss your wife and kids ?" John asks. " Well, it's hard to not think about them when you know you may never come back alive or in one peice you know sometimes I feel like huging my children agian ". John recently divorced his wife a few years ago " sometimes I wish-" John then is cut off by the sounds of distant noises of what seems to be a thousand jet planes flying over at once. " What the hell is this ?" then many of the nearby soldires start to walk out of there cabins to see the comotion. Then John feels a strong gust of wind as he see's one of the planes drops a bomb onto the harbor- the attack has begun. soldiers start to evacuate the area more bombs start to fall exploding and sending debries flying into the air. First John sees a airborne car crush another soldier and explode John begins to run with his cabin mate then another bomb drops and explodes collapsing a near by crane the crane impacts the ground crushing more people under John and Russell escape death agian as they find and alternative . Another near by vehicle explodes ironnacly the number of the vehicle was " 180 " the number of the ill fated plane that will explode 57 years later. the car sends a tire decapitating a soldier a building explodes and collapses to the ground the building was warhouse " 23 " the name of the higway where a huge pileup will take place 58 years later. And ironnacly the warehouse contained logs on trucks. Then a post card with a picture of the recently opened North Bay Bridge flys by John he then sees his Cabin mate lost in the panic " Russell ! " has fallen and broken his leg a bomb then is droped right where Russell lays killing him and then a peice of debrie flies towards John a steal pipe impales him through the heart killing him. The last thing he see's is sunken ships and fire througout Pearl Harbor , the fire represents Devils Flight wich stands for hell John dies and snaps back into reality. He wakes up Russell and fraks out over his premonition " the fucking Jappanesse are going to bomb this place we have leave now " . At first Russell didn't belive him still tired he seems confused and goesback to sleep " your going crazy " John then starts freaking out even more he drags Russell out of bed Russel tries to fight back but John won't listen theyv'e walked five miles away from Pearl Harbor " What the fuck is wrong with you !"Explosions are then heard Pearl Harbour is being bomed. And the story goes on from there. Category:Blog posts